Riku Makino
Riku Makino (牧野陸 Makino Riku) is, together with his twin sister, one of the leading protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Appearance General Appearance Riku is a young man of a height ranging approximately somewhere above average suited perfectly with his slender physique. He has fair complexion, a pair of violet eyes and shoulder-length ginger hair tied into a short ponytail along with side bangs extending down to the level of his chin and a few strands swept away to the sides of his forehead. He also has a stud on each ear. Several female characters were entranced by his charming looks, including Peggy whom she secretly described him as a smashing charmer. Primary Attire Riku's attire consists of a navy-blue vest made of synthetic material complimented by certain regions having a distinctive silver tone along the sides, separated by a line of orange. Unlike Juno's vest, Riku's have coattails flowing down, ending with triangular symbols on the tip. Followed by a cyan necktie in a cape knot, patterned with intersecting lines of dark-blue. Underneath it is an aquamarine, short-sleeved, button-down shirt, complete with neatly-folded sleeves and golden markings along the sides of the collar. Most of the time he has, he prefers to have his hands donning dark-blue fingerless gloves with a neon-light blue lining. As for his lower attire, he prefers to sport a pair of white pants secured by 2 belts, both having a golden buckle, and a wallet kept in the left pocket, with a chain linking to one of the belt loops from the left to provide a more secure position from theft. Finishing his look are a pair of royal blue zippered sneakers with complimentary golden marking across the sides. Uniform While attending classes, Riku dons the prescribed uniform for males, comprising of dark blazer highlighted with white lines and silver buttons with a white shirt and a black necktie underneath it. Pants of same of color and leather shoes. He gets to keep his gloves. Pajamas His preferred attire during the night consists of a dark-blue, long sleeved turtleneck, cerulean pyjama pants, and white-blue socks. Background ... Personality Whereas Juno exhibits a spunky and lively atmosphere, Riku approaches to a much self-restrained atmosphere boosted by his innate charisma. Calm, cool, and collected, the older twin exhibits a levelheaded air surrounding him that enables him to keep his composure intact, even during situations involving between life and death. The diligent and responsible sibling in opposition to Juno's brilliant yet lazy mentality, he will casually remind his friends or classmates about what activities or tests they should expect on the next day, to take notice at top priority of what projects that are needed to be submitted, and keeps an eye to the schedule 24/7, even it means involving dangerous situations where the school's schedule is of much importance. Even for his well-polished and cavalier exterior, he's not above using vulgarity in the same level as Juno, with his charisma remains still. Like Juno, he can put up a show of his playful and taunting side with the intent of rendering enemies pissed off by his childish antics, only for them to be susceptible towards the brother's next attack. This quirk isn't limited in combat only; Riku has the fancy of jokingly hitting on the beautiful girls along the hallway of the school, much to their annoyance. He displays his mother's ruthlessness amidst the situation involving an enemy Stand user, when he delivered a punch directly at an enemy's face, he simply gave a devious smirk. To ensure a miserable defeat for any enemy posing a deadly threat to him or his allies, Riku displays a brutal and wrathful pride intent in showing no mercy towards his foes, followed that their consequence is more than just broken bones. As an older brother, Riku has shown moments which he can be overprotective of Juno, one such as shoving her aside whenever Teddy places an arm around her, complete with eyes bulging out in suspicion. He seems very reluctant on having her hunting down their target without the accompaniment of him, their mother, or anyone in the team, fearing the probability of whatever abilities his Stand might pull off that would definitely spell doom for her. With their differences aside, he seems to adore Juno's company, wholeheartedly agreeing to the fact that they're one kickass sibling team the world will soon hear. Abilities Beautiful Lie Riku's Stand exhibits unparalleled mastery in using a real-life sword-based fighting style called Iaido; drawing its blade at unseen speeds before sheathing it back where enemies have been struck down without noticing such an attack. It takes ownership of two katanas named Winterseal ''and ''Stormseal. where they channel and amplify ice and electricity respectively with imaginative mastery. Tactical Intelligence Riku exhibits the competency of a sharp and quick-thinking tactician. According to him, he relies on his brainpower and wit after reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu three years ago, with that embedded on his thoughts, the older twin carefully makes use of the environment and whatever is available for him to deal the situation he's currently engaging. He occasionally manipulates the powers of enemy Stands or wild Digimon against them, provided that he had witnessed one or two attacks beforehand for the latter. Usually when his sister is unavailable or is injured, Riku will take her place in formulating strategies and giving commands to their partner Digimon. Heightened Physicality As a Stand user, Riku has shown a level of tolerance and stamina much higher than an average person's. He can still keep up the fight even after being inflicted with several wounds, endured hits from enemy Stands or Digimon alike, and showcased above-average strength where he easily chopped a block of concrete without any visible wounds. He can react to his surroundings much quicker thus resulting in dodging certain attacks that could potentially kill a human being in one shot, although this has something to do with the workings of Beautiful Lie since it possesses unfathomable and lightning-fast precision. Riku also puts great effort into his agility and flexibility, as he's capable of running along the streets while evading obstacles and jumping off car to car with ease. Swordsmanship Having been taught both Kendo and Iaido for six years, Riku has considerable knowledge in mimicking any blunt and straight object as an actual sword. If mimicry doesn't gain anything, he can apply his skill in Beautiful Lie's swords where he can imitate the real sensation of drawing forth its blade at invisible speed before sheathing it back. Persuasion Riku has adept skill in using clever dialogue to lure information out from enemies if direct combat doesn't adhere to the current situation. Outside of combat, he merely use this to hit on any girl he finds attractive at the school, much to their annoyance. Trivia * Like his mother, Riku is an avid fan of the trading card game, not only involving with Digimon. * He enjoys reading Marvel comics. * He shares his sister's level in playing the guitar. Riku has competence in using the drums. Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Stand User Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male